Infinity falls
by Jpbake
Summary: When Anna is cursed with a power that she can't control Elsa is left in charge of the mission to find a way to undo the curse. But when the law tries to force them to hand her over to them Elsa may cause the team to become fugitives in order to save her. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys as I promised I got the latest installment to my Infinity trilogy up. This one will take a darker turn then the last one but I will still try to make it as fun as possible. If you haven't read the first installment, Infinity Assembled yet please read that one first because some of the stuff from that carries on to this installment. Without further ado here is Infinity falls **

Off in the shores of the Caribbean Sea the mighty Black Pearl sailed. Off in the distance a smaller ship being rowed by two pirates rowed toward the ship with a treasure chest.

"Bring the chest up you filthy dogs!" Captain Jack Sparrow yelled to his two pirates. The Pirates, Pintel and Ragetti rowed the boat up to the chest, lifted the chest up to Gibbs and climbed back on board the Pearl.

"Let's see what great treasures await us." Ragetti said

"Yeah maybe it's enough to buy you a new eye." Pintel said

"Uh, uh as captain of the ship I get first grabs." Jack said. The rest of the crew moaned when he said that. "Now be a good pirate and open the chest for me." Pintel opened the chest and they all stared in awe of the gold coins jewels, rings and crowns there was. Jack dug through the chest before picking up a nice gold ring with a shiny diamond on it.

"Oh yes this will do nicely." Jack said staring at the ring before standing up. "Ok the rest is al yours." Jack said to the other pirates before walking off. The other pirates stared in confusion for a couple seconds before shrugging and digging in the chest fighting each other for their share.

"Jack I'm a bit confused as why you only settled for a ring out of all that gold." Barbosa said walking up to Jack who was in his office

"Oh my dear Barbosa, I don't care for the rest of that stuff I needed a ring for a very special occasion for a very special person I know."

"Oh I see" Barbosa said with a smile on his face. He knew what Jack meant. "It's for that little Snow Queen of yours."

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't" Jack said with a smile leaning back in his captain's chair. "Tell me something Barbosa, have you ever thought about life outside of being a pirate?"

"I honestly can't say I have. I have been a pirate pretty much my entire adult life." Barbosa said

"Well I feel for me it's time that I retire from my life of piracy and finally settle down." Jack said

"Jack, are you serious?" Barbosa said shocked

"I am and I want you Barbosa to take over the Pearl for me. Take care of it for me."

"I don't know what to say?"

"Just promise me that you want send it to the bottom of the ocean." Jack said

"I promise."

"Then the ship is yours. Right after I send us to one last trip to Arendelle." Jack said getting up from his captain's chair and approached the crew.

"Alright you dirty swine set all courses to Arendelle!" Jack said

"Aw not again" Pintel moaned "We've been there so many times within the past year the locals there keep trying to sell me property."

"Hey do not Question the captain." Barbosa said "Or you will end up walking the plank."

"Setting sails for Arendelle." Gibbs said then they all set course for Arendelle.

In Arndell Queen Elsa and Princess Anna was getting things ready for an annual ceremony that was happening that night. Rapunzel was there with them to help them set up.

"Do you think we have enough lanterns?" Elsa asked Kristoff who was carrying in boxes full of them on his sled.

"We better because these boxes are surprisingly heavy for carrying objects so light." Kristoff moaned.

"You can never have too many lanterns." Rapunzel said.

"Anna did you hand out all the flyers?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, but I do not know why I even had to bother considering you do this on the same day every year at the same time at the same location here at the castle."

"And I told you multiple times the reason why I continue to do it that way. Today marks the anniversary of our parent's death and I hold the memorial ceremony at the time of their deaths."

"I get that; I just don't see why I have to hand out flyers when everybody knows about it."

"Your majesty a ship is arriving at the fjord." One of Elsa's guards said entering the room.

"Let me see." Elsa said taking out her telescope and looking out the window of her royal room. She looked through the telescope and saw the Black Pearl about to dock.

"Jack!" Elsa squealed with glee before running toward the door. She accidently knocked into Kristoff's sled, knocking some of the boxes over and breaking them spilling out the lanterns.

"Oops sorry Kristoff, Olaf will help you clean up the mess." Elsa said running out the room

"Aw man." Kristoff moaned looking at the mess. Elsa ran up to the fjord just as Jack was exiting the Pearl and ran up to him, hugged him tight and kissed him.

"So glad to see you today" Elsa said

"I thought you would be glad to see me any day." Jack joked

"But today is special day; we are having our annual memorial ceremony for my parents today. So you showing up really makes today better."

"Oh trust me today is a special day." Barbosa mumbled to himself knowing what Jack had in mine.

"No I am not interested in buying property!" Jack and the others heard Pintel yelling at one a sells person who was trying to sell him property. "How many times am I going to have to tell you that?"

"What's say we go to the castle?" Jack said embarrassed at Pintel

"Good idea" Elsa agreed. When Jack and Elsa and the pirates arrived at the castle they were greeted by Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Olaf.

"Jack what brings you here? You here for the ceremony?" Anna asked

"No I actually came for another reason" Jack said

"Oh what reason is that?" Elsa asked turning around.

"Oooo pretty." Olaf said staring at the ring Jack had in his back pocket. Olaf reached in and grabbed it and put in on his finger and laughed to himself.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT!" Jack yelled grabbing it from Olaf. "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to take things that didn't belong to you? Where are your manners?"

Elsa gasped in shock and excitement when she saw the ring that Jack had and she instantly knew what Jack was here for.

"YES!" Elsa screamed out

"Wait so somebody did teach him his manners."

"No not that I mean yes!" Elsa said

"Oh you mean…" Jack said looking down at the ring "So what do you say?" That's when Elsa jumped on him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him.

"I think she accepts my captain." Barbosa said with a smile looking down at him

"I think your right and she's making it very hard to breathe too." Jack said with a smile on his face, not like he cared that she was squeezing him tight. Rapunzel, Olaf, Anna and Kristoff looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Well it's about time." Anna said.

That night the whole town was gathering for the ceremony. Eugene, Rapunzel's husband arrived a few minutes before it was about to start.

"So glad you could make it." Elsa said giving him a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it." Eugene said. Then Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene and Jack, walked up to the balcony of the castle and grabbed a lantern. On both sides of the balcony was a painting on the left was a painting of the former king and on the right, the former queen.

"You ready?" Elsa asked the citizens. When they nodded she released the first lantern into the sky everybody else followed afterword filling the night sky with the lanterns **(Insert the music to I see the light from Tangled here). **Everybody looked in awe at the sky as the lanterns lit up. For Anna however the whole ceremony just brought up bad memories of the day their parents died. As everybody was busy with the lanterns she quietly slipped off to the shadows. She walked to the fjord and sat down on the dock and cried to herself. This day was always so depressing for her because it was the day their parents died at sea. As she cried and stared down at the fjord below she just talked to herself.

"Oh mom and dad I would do anything to have you back here with us." She cried to herself.

What Anna didn't know was that she was being watched. Off in an unknown place a mysterious figure was watching Anna from a crystal ball. The figure resembled a pirate with his left arm being a lobster claw and the other arm tentacle. His long beard was also a group of tentacles and he was dressed in a pirate uniform.

"What is it Davy Jones?" Another pirate that looked more like a zombie said.

"I believe we now have our target." Davy said.

"Explain?"

"The boss said to find a target we could use to get to Elsa and Infinity. I believe we found it." Davy said pointing toward Anna.

"Find her and bring her here. Tell her we can bring her parents back from the dead."

"Yes sir." The pirate said then he walked out to go after Anna.

"It's time." Jones said to himself looking at the Crystal ball with an evil grin.

**Sorry that there isn't a lot of action in this chapter. Considering what is coming up in later chapters I tried to get most of the happy stuff out of the way here. I promise the next chapter will have more action in it. Till then leave a review and I'll see you next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter wasn't that exiting but trust me this was is a lot more interesting and gets the plot going. Hear we see the big villain and what his plan is. Enjoy**

Anna was still sitting on the dock when she saw a strange ship sail up to her.

"Hello Anna." One of the pirates said

"How do you know my name?" She asked surprised "And who are you."

"Who we are is not important; it's what we can offer you."

"What do you mean?"

"Our boss has been watching you my dear, and he has noticed that you have been wishing for your parents return. Our boss has special powers and can make that happen for you my dear. All he needs is for you to come with us to make that happen."

"And how can he bring them back from the dead, the drowned at sea five years ago."

"The boss has his ways now do you want them back from the dead or not?"

Anna turned her head toward the castle and thought about it for a moment. She had a bad feeling about these guys but at the same time she really missed her parents and wanted them back more than ever. Despite her bad feelings about these guys she agreed.

"Ok I'll come but this boss of yours better be legit."

"Trust me my dear he is." The lead pirate said as Anna stepped on board. They then sat sail for Davy Jones locker. When they got close to arriving Anna uneasy feeling started to grow as she started seeing the air fog up she looked down at the sea and saw hammerhead sharks circling right below them and a skeleton sitting on a rock to her right. Despite her uneasiness there was no turning back. They finally arrived to Davy Jones locker where Anna was greeted by Davy Jones himself.

"Greetings my dear I'm Davy Jones"

Anna wanted to scream when she saw his appearance but all she did was take a step back.

"Don't be alarmed I'm here to help."

"You…You really can bring my parents back from the dead?"

"You see my crew?" Jones said pointing to his crew "Every one of them died at sea, but I brought them back from the dead to be part of my crew. Bringing people lost at sea back from the dead is my specialty. However there has to be some sort of payment, you can't get something for nothing you know."

"You can have any amount of money you want, I'm a princess money is no option."

"Oh I'm not talking about money." Jones said with a smile. Anna really started feeling nervous when he said that.

"You are in Davy Jones locker, where all the dead who got lost at sea spends eternity. I want your soul."

"My soul?" Anna gasped

"Yes, when you die you will spend all of eternity as part of my crew that is the price you have to pay to raise your parents from the dead. So now Anna, go ahead make your choice."

Anna didn't really want to but she came this far already, she was not going to leave empty handed.

"I'm not leaving empty handed" Anna said.

"Very well then." Jones said with an evil smile. He then walked to his office desk and pulled out an agreement scroll and an ink pen.

"Now just sign this scroll and all our agreements will be finalized then we can start the process of what you're here for."

Anna hesitated for a second but she picked up the pen and signed her name on the scroll. Jones then grabbed the scroll and rolled it up and put it in his desk drawer.

"Very good, now shall we begin?" Jones said with an evil grin.

"Let's get this over with." Anna said in a serious tone.

"Follow me" Jones said getting up. He led Anna to a giant alter made out of stone that looked like sarcophagus that would be used to bury dead people. In the middle of the alter was an imprint of a human skull made out of gold.

"In order for this to work you must spill some of your blood on the alter."

"What?" Anna said a little scared. As Jones took her left hand.

"Don't worry you want die, all it takes is a very little bit." Jones said taking out a knife and cutting Anna's hand. Anna cringed in pain as the palm of her hand was split. Then when blood started spilling out Jones took her hand and placed it on the golden skull covering it all in her blood.

"Ok then now what?" Anna asked

"Now you belong to me." Jones said

"Huh?" Anna asked confused. That's when the eyes of the skull shined bright yellow and shot yellow orb lights out at Anna. The lights entered Anna's body and lifted her up in the air.

"What are you doing? What about my parents?" Anna screamed

"Oh I'm afraid your parents won't be rising from the dead but I do need you for something."

"You lied to me, you tricked me!" Anna cried

"I sure did. Welcome to Jones's crew" Jones laughed.

"NO!" Anna screamed as the lights finished entering her body. When they were done Anna fell to the ground in front of Jones

"What… What did you do to me?" Anna cried

"You have been cursed with the powers of hell." Jones said. Anna raised her hand to her faced and felt her skin and blood getting warm. She soon shot fire out of her hand.

"No" Anna gasped

"Yes and with it you will destroy Infinity for me." Jones said as he made direct eye contact with Anna. As he made eye contact, Anna's eyes turned bright yellow and she was no longer in control of her mind. Her mind belonged to Jones now.

"I will do what you say master." Anna said bowing down to him.

"Good now go to Colby Texas and unleash hell to the entire town."

"How come?"

"I need them to send a message out to Infinity that they are all going to fall, each and every one. Colby will only be the massagers. Now go and make sure they get the message." Jones said. Anna gave a devilish smile as she walked out.

"Yes master."

Several hours later Anna was standing in the middle of the main road in Colby Texas. She was now dressed in a black ninja suit that covered everything but her cursed yellow eyes. In each of her side pockets was a whip made out of coal so they would withstand fire. She had a sword holster strapped over her back with swords also made out of a special stone to withstand fire. With her fire proof ninja suit she stretched her hands out and punched the street causing asphalt to fly out and lava to spill out into the street. The crowd instantly started screaming and running for safety. Anna pulled out her whips and swung them. One of the whips wrapped around a guy trying to run into a bar. With the whip made out of burning rocks, magma spilled out of the whip and burned through the guy's skin, the guy split into two parts as the magma burnt through hit torso. The Lone Ranger and Tonto instantly arrived where the chaos was taking place and saw Anna shooting fire out of her hands at people, lighting them on fire.

"By the law of the state of Texas I order you to stop what you are doing and put your hands in the air!" The Lone ranger yelled out. Anna just stared at the ranger for a second before taking out her sword. She pointed it at the ranger before it shot fire out at him. The ranger jumped out of the way just as the blast hit the bank behind him. Anna then created a ring of fire around her to shield as several law men arrived.

"TAKE HER DOWN!" Lone Ranger yelled to the law men as they started firing their guns at her. Anna then struck the road with her fist again causing the road to split open. Magma shot out of the road like a volcano blowing up the road and everything in its past. As the lawmen ran for cover Anna took out her whips again and swung one at one of the lawmen. The whip wrapped around his right arm as he was pointing his gun at her. The fiery whip melted his arm clean off his body as he screamed in pain. The arm fell to the ground and melted in the hot lava. Another law men drug him inside a building for shelter but Anna shot a blast in its direction blowing the building and everyone inside it up. Anna then took out one of her flaming swords and struck it to the ground. The blast from the sword sent the ring of fire fly in every direction. The ring stretched for half a mile and caused everything in its path to erupt in a mass explosion. Lone Ranger and Tonto saw the fire coming for them and hid behind a boulder as it erupted.

"What do we do now Ke-mo Sah-bee?" Tonto asked "We can't get close to her."

"Well we got to try otherwise she'll destroy all of Colby!" Lone ranger yelled. Tonto then took out his tomahawk and ran toward Anna before throwing it straight at her. Anna took out her flaming sword and cut it in half. Tonto watched as hit tomahawk melted right in front of him. Anna then stomped her left foot hard to the ground and caused a trail of magma to spread to Tonto before exploding in his face. The explosion through him back several feet before landing in a pile of grass. Lone Ranger ran toward Tonto to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine Ke-mo Sah-bee, but you have to stop her own your own" Tonto said. The Lone Ranger ran toward her and fired his gun but Anna jumped out of the way and easily avoided them. Anna formed a fire ball with her hands and fired it at Ranger. Lone Ranger hid behind a building as the fire ball flew by. Lone Ranger ran out again to take another shot at her but this time Anna was ready for him. She swung her whip at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. The whip glazed his skin but all it did was leave a small burn. The Lone Ranger looked down in amazement to see his gun melt. Now unarmed he had no way to defend himself from whatever Anna threw at him. Knowing this Anna knew it was time for the final attack. Anna started floating up into the air; the ground ripped apart from beneath everyone's feet as magma shot up toward Anna and circled around her. Anna formed a giant Vortex around herself with all the fire and lava. Lone Ranger knew he had to get out of there and he grabbed Tonto and jumped into the river to protect them from the blast just as Anna shot the vortex out at the city. The Vortex erupted into a giant explosion destroying everything, houses, skyscrapers; the whole city of Colby was leveled in seconds and reduced to ash. Lone ranger and Tonto crawled out of the river after the explosion to see their town reduced to nothing but ash. Anna walked out of the fire and hit both of them with a fireball knocking them to the ground, wounded but not dead. Anna stepped up to Lone Ranger and put her foot to his chest to make sure he wouldn't get up.

"Why don't you go ahead and kill me?" Lone Ranger growled

"Because I need you to send me a message" Anna growled. "I'm coming for Infinity and I will destroy every last one of them. There is a storm coming and I won't rest until they have all fallen, each and every last one of them." Then Anna took her foot off him and walked off leaving them lying on the ground. The Lone Ranger then crawled toward a storm cellar and pulled out a giant light with the Infinity symbol on it and turned it on. He just hoped that they would be able to stop her.

**Well now that I got your attention with this chapter I promise that in the next chapter you will see the whole Infinity team. I just wanted to get some mass buildup out of the way before I brought them in. So I hope you liked this chapter if so leave a review and I'll see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Arendelle Castle Jack and Elsa was sitting on a couple of Launch chairs tweeting about the past events that recently happened while Rapunzel sat on a lawn chair reading the book The fault of our stars.

"Hey Elsa check out this tweet I just sent." Jack said. "Guess who just got engaged. THIS GUY!"

"Nice." Elsa laughed

"Oh I already got a reply from Woody captianjacksparrow Say whaaaaaaat? That's how he typed it to with seven a's" Just then the three of them got a text from Mickey.

"A new danger has arrived." The text read. "Meet us at Colby Texas as soon as possible."

"You got that Rapunzel?"

"I sure did." She said setting the book down. "Let's go." The three of them then got on board the Black Pearl.

"Set sails for Colby Texas ye scallywags." Jack barked

"But Colby isn't surrounded by any water." Pintel said

"Well then sat sails for the Gulf of Mexico then call us a cab." Jack said. "Now move ye filthy dogs."

"Yes Captain." Gibbs said. "Setting sails for the Gulf of Mexico." Then Jack walked up to his steering wheel and sat sail. Once they arrived on land Jack had Barbosa get a rental car and had him drive the three of them two hours to Colby.

"Thanks Barbosa." Jack said stepping out of the car.

"You owe me one Jack." Barbosa said driving off. He was in a not in too happy of a mood that he was forced to drive them.

"What the hell happened here?" Rapunzel asked as the three of them turned around and saw the destruction of Colby. Just then Lighting McQueen, the racecar and personal team car of the team, arrived carrying the rest of the team. Mr. Incredible stepped out first with the rest of the Incredible family now permanent members of the team. Buzz Lightyear stepped out next with Sheriff Woody, out next came James Sullivan and new team member Mike. Next out stepped Perry also known as Agent P as well as new team member Merida who just joined a few months back. Finally out came head master Mickey.

"Thank goodness you guys have arrived" The town sheriff said walking up to them.

"What happened sheriff?" Mr. Incredible asked

"It just came out of nowhere, this masked person with the powers to shoot fire. She burnt down the entire town. Multiple people have died.

"Do you have any surviving witnesses?" Mickey asked

"The Lone Ranger and Tonto" The sheriff said. "They are in the local hospital getting checked for their injuries."

"Take us to them." Mickey said.

"Gladly" The sheriff said walking the team to the hospital. Perry Platypus stayed outside with Lightning to see if he could find any evidence that could show them what they were dealing with. He looked at the ground and saw a small rock that looked like burnt rock.

"What is it Perry?" Lighting asked. Perry didn't say anything however but went into Lighting's glove department and pulled out a fire proof tub, some rubber gloves and some tongs to pick up the rock. Perry noticed that the rock was still burning so he pulled out a scanner that he had in his left pocket to scan the rock and was surprised by the readings, one thousand degrees. How could this be possible? That's volcanic temperatures and there aren't volcanoes around this area? He had to keep looking. He studied some burnt streaks in the road. They were line and shared the same temperature as the rock. He also studied some of the destroyed buildings and burnt bodies that where lying on the ground. Sure enough the temperature readings on them where all one thousand degrees and that was after they cooled down some for a couple of hours. Which meant that whatever did this attacked them magma over one thousand degrees. Amazed and disturbed by his findings, Perry leaped into Lighting and pulled out his Laptop and typed his findings.

"Perry's findings" It read. "After carefully studying the bodies and rubble left from the attack I have found out that whoever or whatever attacked these people had a body temperature of over one thousand degrees and used scolding rocks, fire and magma to do its bidding. Whatever we are facing is something completely is demonic and may not even be from earth but possibly hell."

Inside the hospital the team stopped and looked at some of the bodies that where lying on some tables. One of them that really caught their attention was a body that was sliced in half at the torso. There where burns on both sides of the torso where the body was separated.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Merida said after seeing the body.

"What's the matter rookie? Can't handle the sight of a dead body?" Jack asked mockingly.

"Dead bodies I can handle but seeing one this graphic is another story." Merida shot back.

"What happened to this guy?" Mr. Incredible asked the medical examiner.

"The attacker had some sort of whip made out of special material. The whip seemed to be covered in molten rocks and lava. This guy had the whip wrapped around his torso. Poor soul didn't stand a chance."

Jack took off his hat in respect as the examiner covered up the body.

"Now you're here to talk to Lone Ranger right."

"That's right." Mr. Incredible said

"Right this way." He said. He led them to a room on the other side of the hall where they saw both Lone Ranger and Tonto being checked out.

"I knew you guys would get the signal." Lone ranger said.

"What happened Reid? Who did this?"

"I've never seen anybody like this before. She had powers that are not even from that is unlike anything I've ever seen. She's strong, powerful.

"Explain." Woody said as Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Reid's wounds and started healing them.

"She has fire powers, about as strong as your ice friend over there." He pointed to Elsa. "She has whips made out of lava and swords made of fire. We never saw her face because she wore a black outfit that only showed her eyes. She leveled the entire city all by herself and she left a message that she wanted me to tell you guys."

"What was the message?" Mickey asked getting close to him. "There's a storm coming. And she will not rest until you have fallen every last one of you. Whatever you guys are up against, she wants you dead."

"We'll be sure to be careful." Mr. Incredible said "Don't worry Reid, whoever this person is she will go down, we will bring her to justice."

"Be careful guys" Ranger said. Rapunzel healed Tonto's wounds also then they walked back to lightning and met back up with Perry.

"What'd you got for us?" Perry. Buzz Lightyear asked Perry. Perry handed over his findings and Buzz read what he wrote down.

"A temperature of over a thousand degrees?" Buzz gasped. "How?" Perry just shrugged

"Reid wasn't kidding when he said she had the power to shoot fire and magma." Sully said

"Reid handed me some videos from some street camera's that survived the incident." Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible's wife said. "Maybe it can show us more of whatever we're up against."

"Take us back to base Lighting." Mr. Incredible said as the team piled back in him.

"Yes sir" The racecar said as drove back to base.

An hour later the team arrived at the base known as the Toy Box. The base was a ten story steel building that resembled a giant Toy Box which is how it got its name. On the very top floor was where all the meetings took place. Mickey and the rest of the team was on the top floor looking over the video that Lone Ranger had given them. All except Elsa who was on her phone with Kristoff. Kristoff was worried because Anna hadn't been home for the whole day.

"No Kris I haven't seen Anna at all today…. I'm sure she's fine she's a grown woman she can take care of herself."

"Hey Elsa I hate to sound rude but we got a mission we got to work on." Mickey said

"I here you Mickey." Elsa said, she then went back to talking to Kristoff. "I've got to go, I have business I have to work on, but text me if you find her." Then Elsa walked over to the rest of the team as Mickey turned on the surveillance video.

They watched as the attacker burnt down entire buildings, ripped apart asphalt, and killed dozens with either her whip or just by setting them on fire.

"Well looks like Lone Ranger wasn't exaggerating about the strengths of this person." Violet said

"Who is this chick?" Woody asked

"I don't know but judging by what we are seeing, this is going to be a very difficult battle."

"I can take this chick easily." Merida said "Just give me a clear shot with my bow and I'll shoot an arrow through her windpipe."

"I appreciate your confidence rookie but it's going to take a lot more than that." Jack said "If anybody here is powerful enough to take the final blow then it's Elsa."

"Oh your just saying that because you to got engaged." Merida said

"Wait when did this happen?" Mike asked

"You mean you don't know it's all over twitter?" Merida said.

"I don't have a twitter account." Mike said

"Well you need to get yourself one."

"Can we get the focus back on what's important?" Mickey said.

"Yeah, sorry" Merida said.

"Thank you," Mickey said now we are all happy for Jack and Elsa but we need to figure out what this girl's next move is. It's obvious that this girl is after us for some reason so we need to make sure that we aren't caught off guard."

"So what are you suggesting we do then?" Buzz asked

"For now we wait. She will make another move soon I feel it and when she does we will be there to stop her. I got a monitor screen up with every known city in the Disney Universe, when she makes a move we will be able to track it and we will be able to attack her. Till then though we sit low and prepare ourselves."

The whole team agreed. All except Elsa who wasn't paying too much attention because she was glaring at the girl on the screen. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had a feeling she might know this person. She was the same size as Anna and had the same figure. Could it possibly be?

"No" She thought to herself. "It couldn't be. It's impossible." Still with Anna having seemingly disappeared she couldn't quite get the thought out of her mine.

The attack on Colby was a success" Anna said back at Davy Jones locker. Her hood was off and she was kneeling down before Davy.

"Excellent now it's time you meet them face to face." Davy said

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Metrovill, home of the Incredible's and attack it with everything and wait for the team to arrive. They will show up, and when they do you are to destroy them, permanently."

Anna gave a demonic grin as she received the news. She then put her hood back on and grabbed her swords and whips. It was time she went up against Infinity. This was going to be a fun assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna stood of the main road in Metroville in her complete outfit covering everything but her cursed yellow eyes. Several cars drove past her barely avoiding her while unleashing a wave of curses. A Semi then drove up just hit the brakes just inches in front of her.

"Hey lady, are you crazy get out of the way!?" The driver yelled. Anna didn't listen however and instead took out her whip and swung it at the truck. The whip smashed through the window and grabbed the man by the right arm, Anna then pulled him through the truck and onto the ground. The guys arm burned off and as he screamed in pain Anna grabbed him by the head with one hand and with her other she formed a burning rock and shoved it down the guy's throat. Anna watched as the guy screamed, his vanes turned red and his skin turned black. Fire shot out of the guy's mouth as his skin disintegrated and turned to ash. Within less than a minute all that was left of the guy were ash and his truckers cap. **(Happy nightmares ladies and gents)**

Bystanders started screaming and running toward the nearest building to hide once they saw what happened.

"WHERES INFINITY" Anna screamed out in a demonic voice that wasn't her usual voice. "WHERE ARE THEY?! FACE ME" A police car came running up with its sirens blaring but Anna quickly shot a fireball at it that caused it to blow up.

At the Toybox Mickey looked on his monitor and noticed mayhem going on in Metroville. He looked to see what was going on and noticed the girl with fire powers destroying everything.

"Guys it's her, she's in Metroville, head over their fast!" Mickey said

"I'm on it" Mr. Incredible said turning to the team "Infinity; move out." They then all ran to the team Jet that was added a few months back for faster travel.

"You ready for your first go at battle rookie?" Jack told Merida when they all strapped in.

"I was born ready and don't call me rookie." Merida shot back as they all flew off.

Lucius Best was in his house shaving for a dinner party that his wife was planning when he heard the sound of an explosion outside.

"Ouch" Lucius hollered out as he cut himself shaving because of the explosion. "What was that?" Lucius looked outside and saw the girl with fire powers destroying the city.

"Whoa" He yelled as he grabbed a remote to open his secret panel for his Frozone suit. But when he opened it he found his suit was not there.

"Honey" Lucius yelled out

"What?" His wife called out.

"Where is my super suit?"

"What?"

"Where…is…my…super suit?" Lucius said slower and louder

"I put it away."

"Put it away? I need it." Lucius said going frantic and looking at the destruction outside.

"Oh no don't you even think about going out and doing some crazy daredevil stunt. You already ruined our last dinner party you aren't ruining this one!"

"The city is in danger." Lucius said going more frantic.

"My evening is in danger!"

"You tell me where that suit is women we are talking about the greater good."

"Greater good? Boy I am your wife; I'm the greatest good you're ever going to get." Lucius rolled his eyes when he heard that.

Anna was shooting fire at buildings when Lucius finally in his Frozone outfit showed up.

"Hey fire lady over here." Frozone said

"Where's Infinity!?" she screamed

"How am I supposed to know?" Frozone said

"I want Infinity!"

"Girl either you are on Meth or you have some weird fetishes."

Anna shot at Frozone for that remark but he quickly jumped out the way. Suddenly out of the sky a jet landed on the ground carrying the Infinity team.

"Finally, they have arrived" Anna said as she saw the jet land.

"Lady you seem a little steamed you need to cool down." Elsa said stepping out of the jet first.

"Yeah girl nobody likes a hothead." Jack said coming out second.

"I don't do puns but what those two just said." Merida said stepping out next.

"It's time we end this madness once and for all." Mr. Incredible said stepping out next, "Take her down!" Then the rest of the crew jumped out and ran toward her.

Anna punched the ground and suddenly lava spilled out of the street. Anna bent with her hands and shot it at them causing Elsa and Frozone to step in front of the team and create a wall of ice to protect the team.

"Glad to see I'm not the only here with ice powers." Frozone said

"Good, you might come in handy in this battle." Elsa said

"Guys, she's making a second attack." Violet screamed. They looked and saw her raising her arms and causing lava to shoot high out of the street. She waved her hands and the lava shot at the team. Violet stepped up this time and put up a force field that blocked the lava.

"We need a plan of action we can't keep blocking her forever." Violet said as the lava flowed over the force field.

"Maybe if we can surround her then we can trap her." Jack said "Go after her from different directions.

"Sounds like a plan" Mr. Incredible said.

When Violet lowered her force field Jack, Buzz, Woody, Perry, and Merida when toward her and surrounded her own all sides.

"Give it up hot stuff you can't take us all down." Jack said with his sword and gun drawn.

"What is this national pun day or something?" Merida responded to Jack, bow ready to fire. Anna just laughed at their confidence.

"You guys overestimate yourselves" Anna said taking out her whips and swinging one at Perry. Perry leaded out the way and threw a couple of throwing stars at her. Anna blocked the stars with her whip and watched them melt. As Anna was dealing with Perry, Buzz took the opportunity to shoot a laser at Anna, hitting her in the shoulder. Anna growled as she turned around and swung her other whip and Buzz. Buzz tried to fly away but the Whip wrapped around his right leg. Before the whip could burn threw the suit however, Buzz shot his lazar at it and burned through the whip. With one whip down they the team thought they now had the upper hand.

"Ha you think that you destroyed one of my whips that you now have the advantage? You do not know the full extent of my powers" Anna laughed. Anna's back was turned to Merida giving her the chance to fire her bow. However Anna sensed it coming and turned around and grabbed it with her hand just short of her face.

"You think you can sneak up on me?" She said as she melted the arrow in front of a shocked Merida. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." Anna heard to gunshots coming from both sides from Woody and Jack and she took out her flaming swords and blocked them both.

"Your weapons have no effect on me" She said as she shot fire out at them from her swords causing them all to leap out of the way. "I am the most powerful thing you have ever seen. You will now know the powers of which I possess. You will now witness the powers of hell."

"Lad you really have some issues you need to deal with may I suggest a good therapist" Jack said. Anna took one of her swords made a ring of fire that surrounded her blocking the team's vision of her before taking her sword and striking it in the ground. The strike caused a huge blast that threw the team in the air and crash into buildings.

"JACK!" Elsa cried out when she saw him get thrown into a jewelry shop. She ran into the shop and saw Jack lying on the floor surrounded by diamond rings.

"Jack, are you ok?" She asked

"Did someone get the license plate of that truck who hit me?" Jack said rubbing his head.

"Just stay put Jack; I'll take care of this." Elsa said.

"Be careful love, you've never faced anything like her."

"Well I'm sure she's never faced anything like me." Elsa said with a serious look on her face as she ran out of the store.

"Frozone, you and me let's go." Elsa yelled out to Frozone.

"What's the plan?" Frozone asked running up to her.

"With our combined ice powers there may be a chance that we can stop this woman and take her in alive."

"Good plan, simple yet extremely difficult at the same time"

"Then let's do this." Elsa said as the two of the ran after you.

"Hey hot girl chill out." Frozone yelled shooting out at Anna.

While they were fighting Anna, the rest of the team was busy putting out the fires that Anna caused. Sully ripped open a fire hydrant that was next to one fire and let the water spill out as Mike grabbed a watering hose and took out another one. Dash also took out a grass fire by spinning around in in a circle causing a mighty wind that blew it out.

Anna and Elsa was shooting fire and ice at each other, each time they did their shots kept getting blocked by each other's blow.

Frozone built a wall of ice around the two of them as a shield to protect from Anna's blows as she shot more fire out at them leaving just a small enough opening for both of them to shoot their ice out at them. However the more fire that kept hitting the wall, the more the wall started to melt, they knew they needed another plan and fast.

"The wall's not going to hold up much longer, what are we going to do?" Frozone asked as more of the wall started to melt.

"Ok I think I have a plan" Elsa said "It's crazy, it's dangerous and I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't approve of it but it might just work. I will take her head on with some Ice swords and distract her long enough for you to come from behind and incase her in ice."

"Sounds stupid, I love it." Frozone said as he ran off to get into position to take Anna out, Elsa created an ice shield and sword and ran after Anna head on. Anna shot fire at Elsa but Elsa was able to protect herself long enough to get close with her shield. Then Elsa threw her shield at Anna created a second sword and swung. Anna blocked her swing with her own swords and the two of them began clashing swords as fast and as hard as they could. Elsa swung her right sword at Anna and knocked one of Anna's swords out of her hand scraping her hand in the process. Anna growled and did the exact same thing to Elsa. With both of them down to one sword Frozone saw his opportunity. He raced over, riding on a sheet of ice and shot at Anna, however Anna sensed it and turned and shot fire at Frozone, knocking off hit sheet of ice and creating a giant ring of fire blocking anybody to get in the way of her and Elsa.

"It's just you and me now which." Anna said in a demonic voice.

"Looks like it devil's daughter" Elsa said still not aware of who was under that mask.

The two of them clashed swords hard. Neither of them let up and every time they swung the other was there to block the strike.

"You are a worthy opponent, which will make it even more satisfying when I destroy you." Anna said clashing swords and getting close to Elsa's face.

"I don't think so." Elsa said getting the upper hand and striking the sword out of Anna's hand. Before Elsa could do anything else Anna shot fire at Elsa causing her to create another ice shield to protect her. The fire struck the shield and threw her through the fire. Anna lowered the fire ring as Elsa slammed into the ground and instantly called lighting from the sky.

"This is not good." Mike said looking on at the lighting.

"She's about to call a fire storm." Rapunzel said. "If that happens we and everything with us will be destroyed."

"Then I'm going to have to block that storm." Elsa said getting up

"How"? Woody asked running up to her

"With a blizzard" Elsa said "Stand back guys, this is going to take everything I got." Elsa then closed her eyes and stretched out her hands. When she opened her eyes a huge wind came from the south and snowflakes blew from all sides just as fire started coming from the sky. The wind blew away the fire and started overpowering Anna. Seeing this Elsa walked slowly toward Anna who could hardly see her from the snow in her face.

"She's doing it, she's got her." Dash said hiding his face from the snow.

Anna looked up and saw Elsa in front of her and tried to shoot fire out but the wind overpowered her and Elsa shot ice out and froze Anna's arms. With Anna powerless Elsa quickly incased all but Anna's head in ice, trapping her. Elsa then called off the storm and the rest of the team ran up to her.

"ELSA YOU DID IT!" Jack yelled running up and hugging her and kissing her, overwhelmed with joy.

"How are you able to create a whole blizzard?" Frozone said

"Just comes with the territory" Elsa said boastfully.

"Nice work Elsa." Mr. Incredible said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys now let's see who we are dealing with here." Elsa said reaching toward Anna and pulling off the mask. Elsa instantly dropped the mask and took a couple steps back in shock when she saw Anna behind the mask.

"ANNA"!? Elsa gasped. Anna's eyes instantly went from yellow back to her normal blue state and she gained control of her mind again.

"Elsa what's going on?" Anna asked. Anna then looked around at the damage that she caused.

"Did I do this?" Anna cried.

"Well this just took a huge twist." Lightning McQueen said. Elsa didn't say anything; she just fell to the ground and fainted from the shock.

**The plot thickens, please leave a review telling me what you think and I'll return next week with the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

On the lower flnd herself iin an interoor of the Toy Box Anna found herself alone in the interagation room. She was seated at a chair in front of a long rectangular table her feet in shackles and her arms chained to a pole on the floor so she wouldn't escape. There was a single light hanging above her but other than that the place was dark. AS she tugged at the chains trying to get free Elsa walked into the room with files in her hand. She had a very serious look on her face that scared Anna as she slammed the files on the table and took out pictures of the dead body and placed them in front of Anna.

"Elsa what is going on? Why did they chain me to this table?"

"I will be asking the questions around here Anna and the first thing I want to ask is what the heck is going on?!" Elsa yelled

"I do not know" Anna said

"That is not an acceptable answer" Elsa said her voice getting louder. "Anna, you killed multiple people, innocent people! You tried to kill me and my team. Now answer me Anna, where did those powers of yours come from and why where you attacking us?"

Anna just started crying there in the interagation room as she looked at the pictures of the people she killed. Elsa wanted to grab her and comfort her but she knew she had to act this way if they were going to get somewhere. Still she decided to calm down a little.

"Anna please, I have known you my entire life, you are not like this, I want to help you, I want to get to the bottom of this but you have to let me in" Elsa said "You have to give me some type of answer. Now tell me where did you possess those powers and why did you attack us like that?"  
Anna was still in tears but she was finally able to spill out an answer "Davy Jones"

Jack who was standing outside the interagation room with Mickey watching Elsa interigate Anna jumped when he heard that.

"Who"? Elsa asked

"Davy Jones" Anna said "he…he tricked me. On the day of the memorial ceremony he had some of his goons come up to me and say that they could bring our parents back to life if I sold my soul to him. I was so desperate that I agreed to the terms. But once I did that's when…" She started crying hard again.

"That's when what Anna." Elsa asked putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"That's when this happened. He unleashed some sort of curse, a evil spirit of some sort on me. He took over my mind to where I had no control or knowledge of who I was or what I was doing anymore. Everything that I did was not of my own hands He did this stuff Elsa not me, you have to believe me."

"How do we undo this curse?" Elsa asked

"I wish I knew but I don't" Anna said in tears. Elsa then walked out of the room and walked up to Mickey and Jack.

"Do you believe her?" Mickey asked

"Of course I believe her, my sister would never lie to me about something like this."

"Unless she is trying to save face" Mickey said.

"I don't think she is though" Jack said

"Explain" Mickey said

"I've tangled with Davy Jones way before I joined this team, I know him better than any of you. This totally sounds like something he would do."

"I know Anna better than anybody Mickey." Elsa said "She is not a violent person, she would never do this on her own will. Whoever this Davy Jones is; he did this, he put a curse on my sister and used her to do these crimes. And I will not have her punished for these crimes."

"I don't think that is up to us though Elsa." Mickey said "She attacked Colby Texas first so she is wanted by their government. The Lone Ranger is on his way to arrest her and take her to face trail.

"You cannot have her turned over to the ranger she will be hung." Elsa pleaded.

"I cannot go against the law Elsa, like it or not she did kill those people , and they are going to punish her for that."

"Then put me in charge of the team for this mission." Elsa demanded. "I am a senior member of this team, I am well experienced in leadership as Queen of Arendelle and you have always trusted my better judgment. Just give me some time to find out how to reverse this and track Davy Jones down. Please Mickey, this is my sister, she is the only family I have left."

"I can't Elsa. As much as I want to I can't I must abide to the law. Taking Anna would mean harboring a fugitive plus obstruction to justice."

"Put me in charge or I quit the team and will take her anyway, even if that means freezing you and everybody else in ice to do it." Elsa said "I refuse to hand her over to her death."

"The same goes for me." Jack said joining Elsa's side. "Anna is a victim here just like the others who died. We do not send innocent people to their grave. Shouldn't doing what is right be above doing what the law says?"

Mickey sighed "We are going to get in so much trouble by doing this. We are going to risk everything that we have stood for. But I will allow you to do this."

"Thanks Mickey." Elsa said hugging him.

"A warning though," Mickey said getting serious "As leader for this mission and considering the risk everything that happens on this, good or bad is on you."

"I understand Mickey and I want let you down."

"I know somebody that might be able to help find out what Anna has." Jack said "I will get my crew to lead us there."

"Well then let's assemble the team." Elsa said

The rest of the team lined up in the meeting room as Elsa and Jack stood in front of them.

"Ok guys here is the situation. " Elsa said standing in front of them "Anna has been placed under a curse and is not the enemy. The real enemy is a villain known as Davy Jones who is controlling Anna's mind to the point where she can't fight back. The Lone Ranger wants us to hand over Anna to them to be hung for her crimes but we are refusing to do that. Instead me and Jack are needing to lead a crew to find a way to cure Anna of her curse."  
"But if we ignore the ranger's commands that will put us in risk to be prosecuted." Mr. Incredible said

"The Ranger's not goings to be happy about this Elsa" Mike said.

"I don't care." Elsa said "Anna is not the enemy and I refuse to let her take the fall for this. Now Jack and his crew has agreed to lead us on this mission but I need five more volunteers to go with us. I will need the rest of you to stay here and deal with the ranger in case he shows up. Maybe he will understand and come to his senses, but in case he doesn't I will need you to refuse to give him our locations even if that means using force. I know what we are about to do is going to get us in trouble, but we have no other choice. Now do we have some volunteers?"

"I volunteer," Rapunzel said stepping forward first "Me and Anna are close friends and I will fight for her no matter what cause."

"I volunteer to go with you also." Buzz said stepping forward "As a space ranger I always believe in doing the right thing no matter what the cause. I accept this mission and the conditions that go with it."

"This is crazy, this is stupid I love it count me in" Merida said stepping forward.

"This mission is going to result in our downfall" Sully said "but if we are going to fall we are going to fall together, count me in"

"I volunteer to go with you also." Violet said stepping forward.

"Violet no", Helen said pulling her back

"Mom I have been on this team for over a year now" Violet said "I have improved on my fighting skills, I am more experienced it is time I prove myself on this team"

Helen hugged her. "Good luck"

"she will be fine" Elsa said then she turned to Jack.

"Get Anna but keep her in her chains, If she ends up losing control again we need to restrain her as much as possible. We leave at once."

"Good luck Elsa" Mr. Incredible said

"Thanks Mr. Incredible" Elsa said as the seven of them left to find the cure for Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Pearl pulled up to dock near the Toy Box. Buzz and Sully brought out Anna still in chains and boarded her onto the ship.

"Are the chains really necessary?" Anna asked Buzz.

"It's the only way we can ensure the safety of both you and the crew" Buzz said "Don't worry Anna this will all be settled shortly and then everything will go back to normal."

"I just hope your right" Anna said

"Welcome aboard the black Pearl." Barbosa said when all of them got on board. "Just to go through some quick rules, anybody suffering from Sea sickness rides in the back of the ship, I don't want to see no barf all over the floors. Also anybody who falls behind during a battle gets left behind that's the pirate's code. And rule number three and the most important rule. If you're going to ride on this ship you've got to dress like a pirate." Barbosa then handed all of them some pirate clothes. "Now go change out of those ugly garments and change into something more pirate like."

"Ugly? Merida yelled marching up to him offended "I'll let you know this is one of the finest dresses in my kingdom."

"Just let it go; Merida" Rapunzel said grabbing her arm. "Trust me I've tried arguing with these pirates before it does no good."

Merida growled and grabbed the clothes she was handed and walked into one of the rooms on the ship.

"If I see any pirates trying to flirt with me, they are going to get an arrow through the eye." She said before slamming the door shut.

"Pintel, Bibet, you two go escort Anna to the cell she is going to stay in during this journey." Jack said turning to them two.

"Must she stay in a cell?" Elsa asked Jack.

"It's for her on safety love." Jack said "Don't worry though lass she will be under surveillance the whole time. Bibet and Pintel will watch them."

"Um Captain I don't mean to complain but are you sure you can trust those two with her." Gibbs said walking up to Jack

"Hmm your right" Jack said "go with them Gibbs."

"Yes Captain." Then Gibbs walked Anna down with Bibet and Pintel to the cell of the ship. The three of them put Anna in one of the cells and tied her chains to one of the poles and put a lock on it to make sure she wouldn't break free.

"Nothing personal lass but we can't risk you going fire crazy and burning the ship down." Gibbs said closing and locking the cell door. "Trust me the last thing you want is to get stranded in the middle of the ocean."

"Is there anything to keep me occupied so I'm not just sitting here with nothing to do?" Anna asked.

Gibbs walked over to the bookshelf that was in the back of the room and handed her a book.

"Treasure Planet" Anna read looking at the book. "Yeah don't you have anything modern?"

"Sorry lass but Captain Jack banned all current books after reading a horrible book known as Twilight. He said it ruined Vampires for him forever" Gibbs said

"But the Hunger games are a good book franchise."

"Sorry captains rules."

"Fine" Anna growled taking out her iPod and started listening to some music.

"What are you listening to?"

"Kings of Leon" Anna said

"Nope no modern music either." Gibbs said grabbing her iPod and stuffing it in his pockets.

"What? How come?" Anna protested  
"Sorry, but Jack had a horrible experience with a chick named Justine Beaver and banned all modern music from the ship." Bibet said.

Anna just looked at Bibet with shock for a few seconds before saying

"That's Justin Bieber you idiot."

"You mean that was a dude?" Bibet gasped. "Oh Jack is going to freak." Then Bibet ran upstairs as fast as he could. "Oh captain my captain!"

Anna and the others stood in silence for a few seconds before they heard Jack scream "THAT WAS A DUDE?!"

Bibet walked down stairs rubbing his ear because Jack screamed so loud in it.

"He freaked out." Bibet said. Anna just put her face to her palm and shook her head.

Back at the Toy Box, the Lone Ranger rode up to the front entrance of the building on his horse Silver. He stepped off Silver and climbed up several flights of stairs before busting into Mickey's office without even knocking.

"Mickey I have received word that you have captured the masked girl." The Lone Ranger said

"Reid, what a surprise I didn't expect you to come over. Please have a seat." Mickey said.

"Now first order of business, I would like to know the name of the girl who attacked us." Reid said taking a seat.

"Her name is Princess Anna of Arandelle, the younger sister of the Queen of Arandelle and team member Queen Elsa."

"Well I bet that was really hard on Elsa, having to fight and then arrest her own sister and all." Reid said

"Trust me Reid; there was a lot of drama in this building afterword." Mickey said

"Never the less then despite the family ties to one of your members we cannot allow her to go unpunished which is why I and the town of Colby are demanding custody of Anna. She is to face trial for her actions then she is to be hung shortly after."

"Yeah about that…" Mickey said with a nervous chuckle "We sort of don't have Anna with us here anymore."

"What?" Reid gasped

"Well, Elsa took her with Jack and a few other team members on Jack's ship to this unknown location."

"And you just allowed this?" Reid said getting a little upset.

"Well there are reasons to believe that she isn't directly responsible for her actions. We have reason to believe that she was under the spell of a stronger being known as Davy Jones.

"Let me guess, Elsa told you this." Reid said crossing his arms in frustration. "Mickey, she is Elsa's sister of course she is going to say something to save her sister's skin"

"I've met Anna several times. And I can ensure you she has never possessed these powers before and never showed any acts of violence. Whoever it was that attacked you it was not her."

"Where is she Mickey." Reid said in a firm voice not buying anything Mickey said

"I don't know Reid she left on Jack's boat more than an hour ago and Jack didn't say where they were going."

"So Jack is conspiring with those two fugitives too huh, all because he's screwing her.

"Elsa is not a fugitive." Mickey said getting upset with Reid's claims.

"She is harboring a fugitive that makes her and everybody else involved a fugitive in the law's mind."

"Elsa is one of my most loyal and trusted members. I always trust her judgment because it is almost always right."

"Mickey unless you want me to have you and your whole team locked behind bars you will order that ship to turn around and tell Elsa to give up Anna."

"I can't Reid I left Elsa in charge of this mission."

"You did what!?" Reid yelled really angrily now

"Elsa asked to be in charge of this mission. I have allowed her to lead a crew to find Davy Jones. I cannot and will not tell her to turn that ship around. And even if I did she would not obey me anyway. Her mind is made up and there is no changing it. You want her go call her and track her down yourself. But I will not get involved in this."

"I swear on this day Mickey that you have made an enemy of the Texas Rangers." Reid said "And I will not rest until I put you and your whole team behind bars."

"In that case Reid doesn't come back unless you have a warrant." Mickey said getting up and showing him the door.

"Oh I will have a warrant Mickey. And I will have the whole city of Colby with me to escort your team behind bars. You made an enemy with the wrong Rangers mouse." Reid said as he slammed the door behind him and stormed out of the building.

Back on the Black Pearl Elsa stepped out of a room on the ship dressed in her pirate uniform. She was wearing a brown button down shirt with a black overcoat. Brown pants, brown books and a brown hat with a feather sticking out of it. When some of the other pirates saw her in the outfit they started howling.

"Hot babe" One of them howled

"Careful boys or I might just in-case you in ice and use you for a hallway decoration in my palace."

"I see why you love her." The pirate said turning to Jack who didn't turn around because he was steering the ship.

"Oh don't fret boys." Elsa said "I hear Merida is available why don't you go mess with her."

"All right." The pirate said running over to Merida. But as soon as he started flirting with Merida, Merida attacked him.

"OW SON OF A BITCH!" the Pirate yelled

"Wow so I guess Merida wasn't kidding when she said she was going to put an arrow in the eye of anyone who flirted with her." Elsa said

"There's a sight I won't be able to get out of my head." Sully said walking up wearing a blue bandana around his head.

Violet, who was now dressed in all black looked to see Jack staring at his broken compass for directions. Confused she turned to Barbosa.

"He does know that, that compass is broken right?"

"Yeah he does."

"Then why does he keep using it?"

"Over the years we have learned not to question Jack and trust his judgment. He has an odd way of doing things."

"Man this uniform itches." Merida griped, scratching her white coat. She had a black shirt underneath as well as black pants and boots. She also wore a featherless black hat.

"I wish they smelt better too." Buzz griped sniffing his dark blue coat "Ew that stinks." Buzz's uniform was all dark blue ranging from the shirt, the overcoat, and the pants and boots. He wore a blue bandana instead of a hat.

"Seriously how do you guys stand wearing these things?" Rapunzel asked. "Rapunzel was now wearing a brown shirt and coat with black pants and boots. She was not wearing a hat or bandana so she could have easy reach for her hair.

"Aw you'll get used to it after a while lass." Jack said finally breaking his silence.

They all suddenly heard the phone ring from Jack's office.

"Hold that thought" Jack said walking to his office

"Captain Jack Sparrow's office Captain Jack Sparrow speaking" He said answering the phone. "Yeah sure hold on a minute" He then set the phone down and walked outside.

"Yeah Elsa I don't know why but it's for you."

"Huh that's strange." She said as she walked to the office and picked up the phone.

"This is Elsa" She said answering the phone. Her eyes widened when she heard who was on the other end.

"Elsa, this is The Lone Ranger, In the name of the law of the city of Colby Texas I demand you return to dock and hand the prisoner Anna over to us to face her punishment. Failing to do so will result in warrants being released for your arrest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Reid I don't think you understand the situation here." Elsa said

"The situation I understand is that you are harboring a fugitive of justice. Now the choice is yours end this peacefully and hand her over and you will walk away a free person. Fail to hand her over and we will come after you and take her by force and arrest all of you on spot. The choice is yours."

"We are not handing over an innocent person to her death." Elsa said in a firm voice. "You want us come get us. But you are not getting Anna." Then she slammed the phone down and sank down in the chair. Her worst fears had happened. They were now fugitives.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late and most of the crew on the Black Pearl had went to bed for the night except for Gibbs who Jack had instructed to captain the ship for the night and Barbosa who was watching Anna for the night.

In Jacks room, Elsa was lying in bed with him; she couldn't sleep because she was scared for Anna and the crew.

"Jack I'm scared," Elsa turning around and facing him, "I'm scared that I am leading everybody to their doom."

"What do you mean love?" Jack asked

"The Lone Ranger is after us, he knows we have Anna and are refusing to hand her over. He has deemed us all fugitives now, all because of me." Elsa said tears starting to form. "Jack I don't know how we are going to win this. We can't fight both Davy Jones and the Ranger both. Even if we do defeat Jones and cure Anna, the ranger is not going to rest until he has us all in custody. I don't know what to do Jack."

"Elsa, listen to me." Jack said stroking Elsa's hair to calm her down. "What you are doing is saving your sister. You are putting your on life on the line to protect the ones you love. If that means we become a bunch of fugitives then so be it. I've been running from the law most of my career anyway so it's no problem for me. You're doing what you think is right and sometimes doing the right thing comes with risks. You knew that going in but you went along with it anyway. We will get through this Elsa. You just have to believe." Then Jack gave Elsa a kiss on the lips before turning off the bed lamp.

"Now get some sleep we got a long day tomorrow" Jack said before turning around. Elsa still wasn't quite sure if she could do it but she trusted Jack so she finally gave in to sleep and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Down on the lower deck of the ship Anna was still awake also. She didn't know how this curse of hers was going to be broke.

"Barbosa, do you really think that this curse I've been given will actually be broken?" Anna asked still

chained to her cell

"Of course lass, every curse can be cured somehow." Barbosa said sitting in a wooden chair in front of

the cell drinking rum.

"And how do you know?" Anna asked

"Because I was once cursed too" Barbosas said

"Really" Anna asked?

"I and my crew were put under the Aztec curse after stealing the Aztec treasure" Barbosa said "The curse rendered us undead. We couldn't eat, drink and every night when the moon hit us we would turn to walking skeletons.

"How did you lift the curse?" Anna asked

"Well we had to return all eight hundred and eighty two gold pieces to the chest and offer some of our blood. It wasn't easy but we got through it. All of us did."

"I guess." Anna said still nervous

"Some rum to calm your nerves my lady?" Barbosa asked offering her his bottle of rum.

"Thanks." Anna said taking the bottle and taking a sip of rum.

"Tell me Anna, have you ever been told about how Infinity came around?" Barbosa asked

"No, Elsa never told me." Anna admitted.

"Crime was running rapid throughout the Disney Universe. The villains were going crazy and the none of the law enforcement could control it. Mickey, noticing our once great universe was being destroyed decided to put together a team of the greatest heroes in our universe in an attempt to stop the villains from taking over. The team originally started with six members. Mickey, Mr. Incredible, Buzz, Woody, Sully, and Elsa. The team was a success; crime started getting put under control. Mickey, however wanted to make sure that it stayed that way, so he expanded the team, kept on hiring more members to join on until it became what it is today."

"That's amazing Barbosa, but how come you never joined the team?"

"Well I was once a villain at one point in my life. I was a treacherous pirate who betrayed Jack and it ended up causing me to get killed at one point before getting resurrected by sorcery. Due to my track record I was unable to join. But I have been sort of a helper to them in sorts."

"You know, you don't seem like a villain to me. Your way to nice." Anna said. Those words touched Barbosa to where a happy tear streamed down his face.

"Thanks Anna, you are to." Barbosa said "You'll get past this I promise."

In the Toy Box Perry was taking the night guar d shift for that night. He was in the attack on the very top floor of the Toy Box watching and going through every camera around the property. Perry finished drinking another Dr. Pepper and crushed the can over his head before throwing it into a stack of about twenty crushed cans behind him. When Perry looked at another one of the camera monitors something caught him by surprise. Outside riding up to the building was the Lone ranger and tonto. And they had with them a group of about twenty other men.

"Take them all in boys." The Lone ranger said, "We must squeeze out where Elsa and Anna is, then we will charge them all with obstruction of justice."

"Yes Sir Reid." One of the men said.

When Perry saw this he quickly pressed a red button that turned on the emergency signal. The rest of the team heard the signal go off and quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed and ran to the meeting room where they met up with Perry.

"Perry, what's the matter what's going on?" Mickey said when they reached the meeting room. Perry let out a series of growls and waved his arms frantically to try to tell them what was going on.

"You know I can't understand you when you talk like that." Woody said. Perry just gave him a look and pointed out the window. The team looked out the window and saw the Ranger and his men riding up to them.

"The Ranger and his men are out to get us?" Mike gasped. "Well why didn't you say something?" Perry slapped Mike on the back of the head while Mickey contacted Goofy.

"Goofy, I need you to lock the front entrance and not let the Ranger or his men get in at all cost.

"You got it Mickey." Goofy said running up to the front entrance.

The Lone Ranger rode up to the Toy Box and banged on the front door.

"This is the Lone Ranger, open up we got a warrant."

"What's the password?" Goofy said only opening up the eye hole.

"Open up!" the ranger demanded.

"Nope, that's not it."

"Open up now!"

"You're not even close."

"Open up, or we will kick the door down!"

"Sorry still not it, you only gets three guesses per day, please come back tomorrow and tries again." Goofy said closing the eye hole."

The Lone Ranger then made good his threat and kicked the door down right on goofy and him, tonto and the other rangers all ran in.

"That's still not it." Goofy said after he got through being ran over.

"There in." Mickey gasped hearing them burst in. "Quick we got to make our way to lightning fast."

"You'll never make it without a distraction." Mr. Incredible said "I have to distract them away from you, go on without me I will fight them off and lead them away."

"Dad they will arrest you." Dash said

"Bob you can't" Mrs. Incredible protested

"It's the only way you will all make it out ok." Mr. Incredible said "Now go, I will be ok." Then they all ran off as Mr. Incredible took a metal pipe and tied it in front of the door to keep The Lone Ranger from coming in.

"Get us out of here Lightning move it." Mickey said as they all got in Lightning. Lightning wasted no time driving them off and far away from there as possible.

Inside the Toy Box the pipe didn't last long before The Ranger and the others burst in and saw Mr. Incredible there waiting for them. Before they could draw their guns Mr. Incredible lunged at them, punching some hard into the ground while throwing others across several rooms. Tonto took out his tomahawk and threw it at Mr. Incredible; it scraped him but didn't do much damage. Mr. Incredible turned around and punched tonto in the face knocking him into the ground. Mr. Incredible then picked Tonto and wrapped his arms around him like he was about to crush him and turned to the others.

"Drop your weapons now!" Mr. Incredible yelled

"Release Tonto!" The Lone ranger demand pointing his gun at Mr. Incredible head.

"Not until you drop all your weapons and walk off this premise."

"No chance in hell tough guy." Ranger said "Now you got five seconds to release Tonto or get a bullet in the head."

Realizing they were not going to let him walk free Mr. Incredible tossed Tonto at them and lunged at them again tossing them all around like rag dolls as he broke threw them and ran downstairs. Knowing they were hot on his trail he ran toward the garage and got out his Incredicar. As the garage opened up and he started the engine he raced out of there.

"He's getting away, after him." Ranger said as they got on their horses and chased after them

"We are never going to catch him in that car." Tonto said noticing Mr. Incredible getting away.

"We'll get him, I'm not about to let our fugitive escape us." The Lone Ranger said getting out his communicator and contacting the sheriff.

"Sherriff this is the Lone Ranger, Mr. Incredible is headed your way, shoot out his tires."

"Roger that Ranger." The Sherriff said on top of a rocky hill taking out his sniper rifle. He looked into his rifle and saw Mr. Incredible riding up in his Incredicar. When the Sherriff got him in sight he fired his gun. The shot hit Mr. Incredible right front tire and sent the car the car rolling into a ditch. The car rolled several times until smashing into a tree. Mr. Incredible opened the door and crawled onto the grass. He was too injured from the wreck to move any further, too injured to run. He lay there until the Lone Ranger and his crew rode up to him.

"Mr. Incredible, by the order of the city of Colby Texas, I hereby place you under arrest."

At Davy Jones Locker, Davy was kneeled down at the feet of a shadowy figure.

"Elsa and the others are off trying to find a way to break Anna's curse my master."

"No worries Jones." The figure said moving out the shadows revealing himself to be Randle. They will soon discover that their journey is only going to lead them here. And when they do arrive we will have an ambush waiting for them, and ready to strike them down where they stand."


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Incredible was led to the interrogation room at the Colby Police department. He was handcuffed and his feet was in shackles. Mr. Incredible could easily break out of the m if he wanted to but he wanted to try to reason with the Lone Ranger and if he felt if he broke out of his cuffs then there was no chance of getting him on their side. As Mr. Incredible was placed in the interrogation chair by Tonto, the Lone ranger walked and and sat right in front of him.

"Okay Mr. Incredible there is two ways that this can go for you." The Lone Ranger said "You can tell me where Elsa and Anna are going and I will drop all charges against you and the rest of your team, but if you refuse to tell me where they are going then you will be prosecuted and you will spend the next several years of your life in prison. What's it going to be?"

"We are not the enemy here Reid." Mr. Incredible said "You are deceived by your own stubbornness and blindness. You are refusing to see the truth even though it is right in front of you and you are ignoring the facts. We have already told you that Anna has never shown possession of those powers before or shown any signs of being a danger to anybody. She was put under a curse and her mind was being controlled by Davy Jones at the time of the attack. But you are refusing to listen to us because yo are to damn hard headed to listen to any other story except the one that you believe is true. You call yourself a honest lawman but you are corrupted by your own blindness."

"Don't you lecture me and accuse me of corruption." Reid yelled slamming his fist on the table and getting in Mr. Incredible's face. "I am not the one in custody right now you are. I am the one in control right now and I have the power to decide your fate. Now tell me where Anna and Elsa is or you will be facing obstruction to justice charges as well as charges for helping harboring a fugitive."

"I do not know where Anna and Elsa are headed, and even if I did I would never tell you. You will never catch them Reid she is more stronger and powerful then you will ever be. Continue down this road you are heading Reid and it will only lead to your downfall."

"We'll see about that." Reid said getting up from his seat and turning to Tonto"Take him away." Tonto then got Mr. Incredible up and led him to his cell. Reid then walked to the min office where all the rest of the rangers where looking at a monitor trying to find the coordinates of the Black Pearl.

"Tell me what we got." Reid said as he walked in.

"According to our satellite reading all we know is they are somewhere in the Caribbean sea and are heading west." One of the rangers said "We do not know the exact location of where they are heading but if we may not need to. If we can chase them down before they reach their location then we can stop them."

"We need to know where they are at in the sea though." Reid said "Go send some men out and track down their exact coordinates I want them in before they reach their destination. We cannot lose them."

"Yes Mr. Reid" Ranger said before exiting the room.

"You think you are safe Elsa." Reid said looking at the monitor "I will find you, I will find you Elsa, I WILL FIND YOU!"

Rapunzel woke up the following morning with her back killing her. She couldn't imagine how Jack and the rest of the pirates could sleep on these beds. The mattresses where hard as a brick and the blankets smelt like they hadn't been washed in over a year, add to that the waves rocking the boat back and forth made it near impossible for her to sleep. After getting out of bed after only getting a couple hours of sleep, she got dressed and walked onto the board of the ship and was greeted by the smell of bacon cooking.

"Well at least something decent is greeting me this morning." Rapunzel said before realizing she didn't have her Skillet with her.

"Oh no he didn't" Rapunzel said to herself as she ran to the kitchen. Sure enough, when she got to the kitchen she saw to her horror Jack was at the stove using her skillet to cook some bacon and eggs for the crew. He was wearing a apron that said kiss the cook on it and was whistling a tune to himself as he flipped the eggs.

"What are you doing!?" Rapunzel screamed.

"Cooking breakfast lass." Jack said in a charming voice.

"Using my frying pan?" Rapunzel screamed "That is my weapon it's not supposed to be used for cooking!"

"Lass it's a frying pan, you know for frying things." Jack said

"Then use one of yours." Rapunzel said still irritated.

"Can't lass, there all dirty."

"Then wash them."

"Can't we don't have a assigned dishwasher, the last dishwasher we had; well let's just say he went swimming with the fishes and leave it at that."

"Well then get a new one." Rapunzel griped. Then Jack looked straight a Rapunzel and that's when Rapunzel realized what Jack was about to do.

"Oh no Jack, please don't make me do it." Rapunzel begged.

"Lass we have a rule on this ship, those who gripe becomes the new dishwasher," Jack said throwing her a apron. "No get to work."

Rapunzel looked at the sink and saw that it was overflowing with greasy messy dishes. It was so overflowing that it nearly touched the ceiling. Rapunzel whined like a dog as Jack finished making breakfast and brought the plates filled with eggs and bacon to the dining room where Elsa and the rest of the crew was waiting.

"I made breakfast." Jack said walking into the dining room.

"Great I'm starving." Merida said sitting at the table.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Elsa asked

"Oh I think she volunteered to do dishes for us this morning so she will join later."

"Let me guess you volunteered her." Elsa said grabbing a spoonful of eggs and a couple strips of bacon and putting it on her plate."

"More like she griped and as a result I volunteered her but yes." Jack admitted getting him some eggs.

"So how much longer till we reach our destination?" Sully said taking a bite of egg.

"We should be arriving in a couple of hours." Jack said taking a drink of rum. "We are just a little over a hundred miles from shore so it shouldn't be to much longer.

"And where exactly is this destination?" Buzz asked

"Well, if you must know it's in these woods right outside Arendelle, I ran across it the first time I came to Arendelle. It's these trolls that have a knowledge of magic and supernatural activity. If anybody knows what is possessing Anna, it will be them.

"I know exactly these trolls you are talking about," Elsa said "Anna's fiancee was raised by them."

"Speaking of Anna, Barbosa can you take this plate of food to our prisoner?" Jack said handing Barbosa a plate.

"I'll take it to her." Elsa said taking the plate from Barbosa's hands and walked to the lower deck of the ship.

Meanwhile the rest of the crew finished breakfast and Jack got all the dishes and took them to kitchen where Rapunzel was finishing washing what was in the sink.

"Finally finished." Rapunzel said wiping her forehead.

"Sorry lass, not quite." Jack said bringing in a cart full of the breakfast dishes. Seeing the big cart full Rapunzel threw the rag to the ground crawled into the fetal position and screamed into her legs.

"So how are you doing down here?" Elsa asked Anna as Anna was eating her breakfast.

"About as good as you can in a situation like this," Anna said. "The floors not the most comfortable to sit on and the books they have to read is boring as hell. Can you believe they don't have anything modern in their library, it's crazy."

"Yeah Jack is a little old fashioned like that." Elsa laughed agreeing with her.

"But they have had people keep me company so I am not bored to tears and Barbosa is really friendly so it's not all that bad. I just can't wait till this whole ordeal is over with."

"It will be soon Anna, trust me it will be soon."

"Elsa we have reached our destination" Buzz said walking in. "Grab Anna and let's go."

"Finally finished with those blasted dishes." Rapunzel said "Now I can finally have breakfast."

"Sorry no time for that." Jack said "We reached our destination. You can eat later."

"OH COME ON!" Rapunzel screamed.

The Black Pearl reached the shore and the whole crew piled out of the ship. Elsa was escorting Anna, still in handcuffs and shackles to help ensure their safety. The walked deep into the forest until they came to a pile of giant rocks.

"Well here we are." Jack said showing off the place.

"Rocks?" Rapunzel said "This is the guys you said you where taking us too? Rocks?" Then Rapunzel just exploded "I slept on a mattress as hard as bricks had to where a itchy smelly uniform and washed god knows how many of your dirty greasy dishes just for some stupid rocks!" She was going so crazy that she didn't realize the rocks where moving and was rolling toward them.

"Um Rapunzel." Violet said trying to get her attention.

"Not now Violet I'm scolding" Rapunzel told Violet before turning back to Jack. "My back hurts, I'm starving, I'm running on very little sleep all because you promised us these experts to help cure Anna and what do we get? A bunch of stupid, filthy little rocks! Oh if you wasn't engaged to my best friend I would strangle you for this!"

"RAPUNZEL!" They whole crew cried out

WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Rapunzel screamed. That's when Rapunzel finally noticed the rocks rolling toward them and circling them before they transformed into trolls.

"High there" One of the trolls said in a cheery tone. Rapunzel screamed and took out her frying pan aiming to whack them with it.

"Roll there lass," Jack said grabbing the frying pan before she hit them. "Put the frying pan down."

"What brings you here Jack?" Grand pappy the King troll said walking up to them.

"It's my Sister Anna." Elsa said bringing Anna up to him. "She's been cursed by a evil pirate known as Davy Jones. We need your help of figuring out how to reverse it."

"I see." Grand pappy said taking Anna by the hand and studying her powers.

"Oh this is bad." Grand pappy said

"What is it?" Violet asked

"The powers that you possess belongs to the old pirate Caption Redbeard." Grand pappy said. "Years ago Redbeard made a deal with Davy Jones in order to become the most powerful pirate to ever live. He sold his soul to him and was awarded the powers of hell. When he died however the only way to contain his powers was to seal him on a ancient tomb in Davy Jones locker. When you made that deal with Jones he must have passed the curse onto you."

"Is their anyway to reverse it?" Buzz asked

"There is but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Elsa asked

"The only way to reverse the curse is with a blood sacrifice on the alter in Davy Jones Locker. But not just any sacrifice, only the life of a family member can reverse this curse."

"But I'm the only blood relative she has left." Elsa said

"Then it's going to have to be you Elsa. I'm sorry your majesty."

"Elsa no." Jack protested.

"Elsa I can't let you kill yourself for me." Anna said

"You laid down your life for me let me do the same for you." Elsa said hugging Anna.

"Elsa you can't." Jack said "Elsa I won't allow it."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I have no choice." Elsa said tears streaming down her eyes. "I'll do it I will spill my blood on the alter, and give my life for Anna's."


	9. Chapter 9

"Elsa, this is a horrible idea, there has to be another way." Jack protested as they marched back to the Black Pearl.

"You heard the trolls Jack," Elsa said "There is no other way. The only way to end this curse is the life of a blood relative, my blood."

"But what about our future together." Jack asked "The one we both wanted.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elsa said a tear streaming down her face. "I truly am."

When they arrived back at the ship they where surprised to notice Micky and the rest of the Infinity team where on board.

"Micky?" Rapunzel gasped

"Hello guys." Micky waved

"How the hell did you get here?" Jack demanded

"Oh Perry put a tracker on your ship before you guys left. I just never bothered looking at it till now so that in case the Lone Ranger came by looking for you I could honestly say that I didn't know where you was."

"Why are you here?" Buzz asked

"The Ranger attacked our base" Micky said getting serious "He didn't take us refusing to hand Anna over very well. He arrived with a posse and tried to arrest us. We just narrowly escaped."

"Where's dad?" Violet asked noticing he wasn't with the group.

"I'm sorry Violet" Elastigirl said "He stayed behind as a distraction so that the rest of us got out. He got captured in the process."

"We got to go get him then." Violet yelled

"We can''t" Woody said "The Ranger has a warrant out for all of our arrests. Attempting a break out would be way to risky and would jeopardize the entire mission. Our best option is to try to finish this mission and hope that after word The Lone Ranger will see the truth."

"And what if he doesn't" Violet asked "What if he still thinks we out a bunch of criminals. We can't fight his men. He has over a hundred men under his authority and we only number about a dozen."

"We have a pirate crew on our side. That will make our numbers about even." Jack said

"Still, we can't operate good with our heads on every wanted poster in the whole universe." Violet protested.

"We will do what we have to." Micky said "And right now we have to focus on breaking Anna's curse."

"We know where we are heading." Elsa said "Davy' Jones locker. One we are there the only way to break the curse is for me to sacrifice myself on the alter and spill my blood on the crescent skull on the center of the alter."

"You have to do what?" Micky screamed

"Micky please don't you argue too. If there was any other way I wouldn't be so quick to commit suicide."

"I know Elsa." Micky said rubbing his temple with his fingers. "It doesn't make it any easier."

"I wish there was another way to." Elsa said hugging Micky. "Thanks everything you have done for me. For giving this me this chance."

"You've been one of my best employees." Micky said wiping a tear away.

"Let's go crew." Elsa said walking to the front of the ship and taking position again as co caption of the ship with Jack. "We set sail for Davy Jones Locker."

In Colby Texas, Lone Ranger walked up to the computer monitor when he heard it beeping. They tracked their location.

"Reid." Tonto said "We discovered where they are heading."

"Where?" Reid asked

"They just left Arendelle and are headed North, straight in the direction of Davy Jones Locker."

"How far away are their coordinates." Reid asked

"If we leave now and go at top speed we can catch up to them within a few hours. They aren't going very fast, that will work greatly in our favor."

"Get the rest of the rangers immediately, we leave now!" Reid said as he put on his mask and hat.

On the Black Pearl, Merida was standing on top crows nest keeping watch. After a few hours she was getting bored and started twirling one of her arrows around with her fingers to try to entertain herself. Suddenly however she spotted something off in the horizon.

"What the heck?" Merida said putting her arrow back in her bag and taking out a pair binoculars. It was then that she saw them. The Lone Ranger and his crew was coming at them fast, and by the looks of it they where only a little more then a mile away.

"Oh my God!" Merida gasped before sliding down the crow's nest and running up to Elsa and Jack.

"Captain, The Lone Ranger has been spotted." Merida yelled. "They are coming at us fast."

"What?" Jack gasped before turning to Gibbs, "Full speed ahead we've got to lose them."

"No!" Elsa said stopping Gibbs. "We are not running."

"What!?" Jack, Merida, and Gibbs said together.

"If Reid want's a fight I am going to give it to him. We are a team, and we are going to stand together, and anybody who tries to take us down will pay the price, now stop the ship, and ready the cannons. Reid thinks he can take us down? We will show him what Infinity is truly made of!"

"I can see why you love her" Gibbs said turning to Jack. Gibbs then stopped the ship as the rest of the pirates readied the cannons and grabbed their guns and swords.

"Why are they stopping?" One of the rangers asked Reid noticing the Black Pearl had came to a halt.

"They must be expecting something, be on your watch." Reid said. Within a few minutes The Lone Ranger's crew had reached the Black Pearl and came to a stand still.

"Come out Elsa!" Reid Ordered. Reid and the rest of the rangers stayed in their ships hoping that this would go peacefully and without a fight.

"What do you want Reid?" Elsa growled stepping in front of the crew.

"Elsa, this is your last warning!" Reid said "Surrender yourself and hand over Anna and I will spare the rest of your team. I already have Mr. Incredible in my custody. You surrender yourself, hand over Anna to face punishment for her crimes and maybe, just maybe, I will ask the judge to go easy on you. But that's only if you surrender! THAT'S ONLY IF YOU SURRENDER NOW! So I ask you Elsa, what is your answer!"

"Yeah, you know what Mr. Lone Ranger I've got your answer right here!" Elsa said flipping Reid the double bird. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"So be it then." Reid said before turning to his crew "BOARED THEIR SHIP!" The rest of the rangers and Tonto then grabbed some ropes and swung onto the Black Pearl.

"Fire the cannons!" Elsa ordered, the pirates obeyed and fired their cannons at the Rangers. Some of the cannons hit a few of the Rangers and sent them falling into the ocean. Other Rangers landed on the Black Pearl and started battling the crew. Tonto and Reid got long planks and placed them between the two ships and ran on board firing their guns at some of the pirates.

"You boarded the wrong ship matey" Barbosa said striking one of the Rangers with his sword before having him fall in the ocean.

Merida was back up in the crows nest shooting down the rangers with her bow. From up their high in the crow's nest she was like a sniper, she aimed her bow directly at her target and with a quick release of her fingers the arrow flew from her bow and directly hit her target. Merida turned around and saw a ranger swinging toward her on a rope. The Ranger grabbed Merida and the two of them fought viciously on that rope trying to contain the other.

"By the order of the state of Texas, you are under arrest." The ranger blurted still battling Merida as the swung several feet in the air above the two ships. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you..."

"Oh shut up!" Merida said as she kicked the ranger off her and sent him falling into the ocean.

"That will be used against you." The Ranger yelled out at Merida when he landed in the ocean. Merida swung back to the Crow's nest of the Black Pearl and went back to shooting down more of the Lone Ranger's crew.

"I don't want to fight you Sparrow." Tonto told Jack as the two of them battled near the plank of the ship.

"I believe you are leaving me no choice in the matter mate." Jack said clashing his sword with Tonto's. "You boarded my ship, attacked my crew, and are targeting my fiancee and future sister in law. Yeah I think I do want to fight you." It was then that Tonto got distracted by the sound of a cannon fire. He turned and saw their ship starting to sink with several people still on board.

"You can still save them Tonto." Jack said "You can get them on the life boats and you can all leave here with your lives."

"This isn't over Sparrow." Tonto said jumping off the pearl and swimming over to his ship to help the people off.

"And don't ever board my ship again." Jack shouted out at him.

Most of the Lone Ranger's crew had been defeated and fled but Reid, being the Lone Ranger was not willing to give up, not by a long shot. He saw Elsa headed to the lower deck of the ship where Anna was and followed her down.

"Elsa, at last we meet." Reid said once Elsa was at the lower dock and with Anna. Reid then turned his attention to Anna "And you Anna, you are hereby under arrest and are to be returned to Colby to be hung."

"If you are going to hang Anna, you are going to have to get past me." Elsa said forming a sword and shield out of ice. Reid shot his gun at Elsa only to have Elsa block it with her shield. Elsa then threw her shield at Reid like Captain America and knocked the gun out of Reid's hand. Reid then took out his sword as Elsa charged him. The two of them clashed and battled hard down there in the bottom of the ship.

"Your crew is defeated Reid" Elsa said as she swung her sword at Reid "And your ship is sinking, you are no match for me or my team, give it up now, you have lost."

"As long as I am still standing, I will never give up." Reid said blocking Elsa's sword. Elsa raised her sword again and this time knocked Reid's sword out of his hand. Elsa them knocked him across the head with the back end of the sword before grabbing him by the back of the head and smashed his head against the wall knocking him to the ground. As Reid lay defeated Elsa grabbed some rope out of her right pocket and bound Reid's arms behind his back.

"You're going kill me too aren't you Elsa?" Reid said not even showing signs of fear. "Figure's you and your sister are alike."

"I'm not going to kill you Reid" Elsa said tightening the rope to make sure Reid couldn't break loose. "But with the punishment you are about to get you are going to wish you where dead." Elsa then lead him to the main deck of the ship where Jack and the rest of the crew was waiting for them.

"Just to let you know Reid the rest of your men are safe on their life boats headed back to shore with their lives." Mickey said "You on the other hand that may be a different story."

"You think I'm afraid of what you are going to do to me?" Reid asked "Kill me if you want it doesn't change a thing. My men will not rest until all of you are behind bars."

"We'll see about that." Micky said getting in Reid's face.

"We're here." Gibbs said to the crew. Elsa then led Reid to the ship's plank and Jack pointed to a small island off in the distance.

"You see that Island up ahead?" Jack said "If you can make the swim to it you will live. But you will be spending the rest of your days stranded on that island unless somebody finds you and rescues you. But I doubt it. Oh and you will also get a gun with a single bullet. Don't waste it now." Jack stuffed the gun in Reid's pocket before cutting the ropes around Reid's wrist and kicking him overboard. Reid swam as fast as he could to the shore as the Black Pearl sailed away at top speed. Before Reid reached the shore he turned around and saw Elsa looking at him at a distance.

"ELSAAAAAAAA!" Reid screamed out in anger as he shook his fist at her. Reid then swam to the island and looked back at the ocean, The Black Pearl was long gone.

"THIS ISN'T OVER ELSA!" Reid screamed throwing a tantrum, throwing rocks in the ocean, and shaking his fist in the air. "I WILL FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME ELSA! I WILL FIND YOU!"

**That's it for this chapter. Oh before I go, I usually don't advertise my future stories but I want to do advertise this one. This Halloween I will be uploading the first chapter of a new Frozen/Rise of the guardians horror story called The Walking Disney. And as the name says it deals with Jack Frost, Elsa and their friends trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. So if you haven't followed me yet, and you like zombies, and want to read that story, follow me and stay tuned this Halloween as I upload the first chapter of The Walking Disney. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people. I know I said this was going to be a trilogy but I think real have this be the last Infinity story because, well it hasn't quite been as popular as my last one. Plus I am planning other stories that I plan to do sometime in the near future and a third installment would get in the way. So after this story I am done with the Infinity saga. Anyway instead of feeling sad let's enjoy these last few chapters shall we. **

Elsa was sitting on the edge of the Black Pearl looking down at the sea while downing a bottle of rum. She was feeling down about the whole situation they where in and for the first time questioning her actions.

"Feeling down love?" Jack asked walking up to Elsa.

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked

"Nobody sits on the edge of a ship, their head lowered looking down at the ocean and drinking alcohol unless they are feeling down about something." Jack answered.

"I don't know what to do Jack." Elsa said "I thought I did when I started this mission but now we got the law after us, I have been condemned to die as a way to save my sister and have made all of us fugitives. I thought being a Queen I could handle the pressure of leading a team. I was wrong, I can't do this."

"You've done a bloody good job so far lass, better then what I could probably do." Jack said

"But as a result I have destroyed the team." Elsa said "That Island won't hold Reid forever. Even if we are successful and save Anna, I will die in the process and it will be a matter of time before Reid comes back for you guys. You want be able to fight them forever."

"We can try." Jack said "I have made it this far in my career without getting the noose and I don't plan on getting it anytime soon."

"Another thing though. Yes Reid is blind to the truth but he is still a honest lawman. He honestly believes what he is doing is right. We are fighting honest lawmen."

"Sometimes doing what is right comes with tough choices. You showed us all that Elsa." Jack said "Mickey was hesitant at first to let you take this mission because of the risks that came with it. But you convinced him that it was the right thing. He trust you, and so does everyone else. Yes we are all going to be on the run at the end of this, and this could be the end of Infinity as a result. But I would rather us fall getting justice for someone who was wronged then continue to go on knowing we let a innocent person die. Don't give up Elsa, we are so close."

Elsa smiled and stood up and turned to the rest of the team who was on the ship.

"Guys, after this mission we are all going to be fugitives, nothing is going to be the same after this, we will be on the run, we are going to have to watch our back where ever we go. So if anyone of you want to save yourselves we can drop you off and you can turn yourself in to the rangers and deny us. You will be safe.

"No chance in hell" Merida said

"Elsa we are in this together." Rapunzel said

"If we are going down, we are going down as a team." Sully said

"We are with you Elsa." Micky said "United we stand, together we fall."

"Well then." Elsa said in a pirate accent as she took the wheel of the Black Pearl "Hoist the sails ye filthy dogs we sat sail for Davy Jones locker. Lets move."

"Aye, aye captain." They all said setting the sails in he direction of Davy Jones locker. There was no turning back now.

On the Island that Reid was stranded on, Reid gathered all the alcohol that he could find and used it to start a fire signal. He had to get off that island and find Elsa. He was determined that he was not going to let them get away, not if he had anything to say about it.

The fire burned for about thirty minutes before he saw a boat, that was carrying Tonto and a few other Rangers so up.

"Get in." Tonto said as they pulled up to the island.

"About time you showed up, what took you so long?"  
"We captured on of the pirates that fell overboard. Me tortured him for information until he revealed where you where and where Elsa and them where going." Tonto said

"So where are they headed." Reid asked as he got into the boat.

"They be headed to Davy Jones locker. If we leave now we might be able to catch them." Tonto said

"To Davy Jones we go then." Reid said "As I said Elsa, I will find you."

The Black Pearl pulled up to the entrance of Davy Jones locker. It was dark, foggy and just plain creepy looking with skeletons laying all around.

"Well this is officially the creepiest thing I have ever seen." Rapunzel said

"Hah, wait till you see Jones's crew then." Barbosa said. A few minutes later the Black Pearl struck land and the whole crew exited the Pearl.

"Don't worry Anna, it will all be over soon." Elsa said as she led Anna, who was still in chains off the ship.

"I hope your right." Anna said, not so sure of it.

The team drew their weapons as they entered the lair where he knew Davy Jones would be. Sure enough when they got there they saw Davy Jones standing alone in the middle of the lair. However they were surprised to see that he was smiling, almost as if he was planning something.

"Ah, I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up." Davy Jones said

"Then you should know then that you do not stand a chance against us." Jack said "I've beaten you multiple times with just my normal crew, what makes you think you can beat us with them plus my new team."

"Because Jack, I have my own secret weapon." Jones said. Then out of nowhere a invisible being knocked Jack in the gut, sending him backwards and knocking his sword and gun out of his hands. The being moved quickly and onto Sully and Mike, kicking them in the face and knocking them backwards. Several of Davy Jones crew came out of the shadows and started swinging chains at the team grabbing them by the arms and chaining them up as the invisible foe attacked them. Mickey and Elsa was the last two standing. Even though they couldn't see their opponent they both fired their powers at the air hoping that they would be able to hit them. Neither one of them had any luck however. Mickey got kicked in the jaw knocking him backwards and causing his sorcerer hat to fly off his head rendering him powerless.

"Mickey!" Elsa cried before the foe kicked her to the ground as well, grabbed some chains and chained her arms to the ground. With the team defeated and in chains the invisible foe showed himself to the team.

"Randal!" Sully growled when he showed himself. "So your working with Davy Jones now?"

"Actually Davy Jones is working for me" Randal said.

"What?" Woody asked confused.

"I think it's time we explained this whole ordeal to you." Davy Jones said

"That would be nice." Buzz growled. Mickey, figuring this would be a important way to prove Anna's innocence took out a recorder and turned it own to record the conversation.

"You see, after you guys defeated Syndrome, Randal same to me and offered me a deal." Davy Jones began. "He was tired of playing second fiddle to an idiot and explained to me he had a plan to take over the Disney Universe. But he felt like he couldn't do that with you guys in the way. So I took it it upon myself to hatch a plan to ensure that.

"What does that have to do with Anna?" Elsa growled

"Oh that is the best part." Davy Jones said "You see I had been spying on each of every one of you and I overheard Anna talking about missing her parents and wishing that they could come back to life. That is when I tricked her to coming over here, by saying that I could bring them back, she fell for it and she was willing to sell her soul to me to do it."

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"I know isn't it amazing."

"I'm sorry Elsa." Anna cried

"So when she did that I unleashed a curse on her, one that I knew she couldn't control. She attacked Colby first to get them on the case. That is when I sent her after you. I knew you guys would defeat her, just as I knew that The Lone Ranger would demand you turn her over and come after you if you refused to turn her over. Every single thing that has happened to you guys has been part of our plan.

"You are a sick son of a bitch!" Merida cursed.

"Language!" Elastigirl snapped at Merida.

"Oh don't lecture me now woman I'm furious." Merida snapped back.

"Now sense you guys have fell for my trap, all that is left is to kill you guys and have Anna do it. The Lone Ranger should arrive shortly after your deaths and Anna will be there waiting for them. And this time she will kill them as well. Then Randal will use Anna to conquer the whole Disney Universe and I will get a huge reward in gold for my part in it.

"I will never help you." Anna growled.

"Oh my dear I'm afraid you have no choice." Davy said as she grabbed Anna by the face and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Let the curse take control." Davy chanted.

"Anna don't" Elsa cried out. "You can control it, I know you can. Don't let him control you. Don't let him control you!"

Anna couldn't control it however, and her eyes quickly turned black as she was put under the control of the curse again. Her vanes glowed bright red and fire formed in her hands as she hovered in the air.

"ANNA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Elsa cried

"Control yourself lass I know you are still in there!" Jack yelled.

"She can't here you mates!" Randal said "She is under our control now!" Randal then turned to face Anna.

"Anna. Destroy them."

"With pleasure master." Anna said in a demonic voice. A fire cyclone formed around Anna as she was built up her powers.

"Anna no!" Rapunzel cried.

Anna consumed herself in the cyclone and with a massive roar she shot out a wall of fire straight at the team.

**Okay guys I am going to end this chapter right here. We are so close to the end. The climatic battle next chapter and then the final conclusion. So stay put we are almost done. Till then leave your reviews and I'll catch you guys later. **


	11. Chapter 11

After Anna shot the wall of fire at the team everything went in slow motion for Elsa. She suddenly found the chains that she was in freezing and breaking. She broke out of them and froze the pirates that held her in chains before creating a wall of ice to block the fire. She then turned around and froze the pirates that had the rest of the team held captive, freeing them from their chains.

"Take Davy Jones Down." Elsa growled.

"Sounds like a plan to me love." Jack said taking out his sword and gun.

"Pirates attack." Jones said to his crew. Davy Jones charged the infinity team as Elsa ran for Anna.

Anna shot more fire at Elsa but Elsa ran out the way and made a shield of ice to block Anna's blast. Elsa had to get to the alter if she was to break the curse placed on Anna. But how could she with Anna shooting fire every time she moved.

Having to buy a little time to escape Elsa shot ice at Anna hitting her in the shoulder. That gave Elsa the opportunity she needed to run toward the alter. However before she got there Anna came out of nowhere and landed right in front of her blocking her path.

"Your not going anywhere." Anna said

"Anna I don't want to fight you." Elsa said

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in that matter." Anna said creating a sword out of fire. Elsa realized she had no choice, creating her own sword out of ice the two of them clashed.

As the rest of Jack's pirates dueled with Davy's crew Jack had his eye on the main prize Davy Jones. Making his way through some of Jones's crew he soon found himself face to face with Jones himself.

"Give it up Jack" Jones said taking out his sword. "you know there is no way you can win."

"We've made it this far just find mate." Jack said "I say there is a chance" Taking out his sword and clashing it with Jones's

"You cannot win." Jones said as he and Jack did battle. "Even if you do strike me down, Anna is way to powerful to be stopped. You and your team is doomed, as well as the Disney Universe."

"Your over confident mate. And that is going to result in your downfall." Jack said as he and Jones did battle.

As everybody was caught up in the epic battle Randal looked on with enjoyment at the top of a rocky hill. He was confident that he was going to win. Everything was to perfect. He noticed however that a few of the members of Infinity was missing.

"Freeze Randal." He heard a female voice with a thick Scottish accent say. He turned around and saw Merida pointing her bow at his face. With Merida was Buzz and Woody with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. Mike and Sully was also with them both clenching swords as well as the rest of the Incredible's family.

"So" Randal said not looking or sounding the slightest bit intimated at the group. "You think because you have strengths in number that you have me huh. But it doesn't matter how large your numbers are if you cant see what you are fighting." Randal then turned invisible and lunged at Merida and right before she shot her first arrow he grabbed her arm and raised the bow up as she released her grip. The arrow flew hit a rocky wall as Randal grabbed the bow and knocked Merida over the head. Woody and Buzz fired their weapons at the air hoping that they would get lucky and hit Randal. They were not lucky and Randal attacked Woody from behind and grabbed one of his guns and knocked woody over the head with it before tossing it over the rocky hill. As Buzz was continuing to shoot his lasers at Randal, Randal climbed up a rocky wall and looked down at his attackers to see where his next point of attack would be before leaping off the wall right in between the Incredible's and taking them down from behind. He kicked Elastigirl in the back of the head knocking her down. Leaped in the air and dropped kicked Violet in the face. Before turning around and tripped Dash onto the ground, as he picked up Merida's bow and hit Dash in the face with it.

"Face it Infinity" Randal laughed as he came out of his invisible form for a second. "You cannot hit what you can't see." Randal turned invisible again and attacked for the second time.

As the battle kept getting more heated Reid, Tonto and the rangers burst into the battlefield after discovering where Infinity was headed. He saw Elsa and Anna battling off in the distance and pointed his gun at the two of them.

"Take down the others but Anna and Elsa are mine." Reid said. Mickey turned to see Reid about to shoot Anna and using his sorcery powers he closed his eyes, pressed his fingers to his cap and froze time. With everyone except Micky frozen in place, Micky walked over to where Reid was standing. He grabbed Reid by the collar, and used his sorcery to teleport the the two of them to a different dimension The dimension looked like a small planet considering they where standing on a dark blue rocky surface surrounded by blackness and stars. When they arrived in the dimension Micky snapped his fingers unfreezing Reid.

"Where the hell did you take me?" Reid asked looking at his surrounding.

"Your in a different dimension Reid." Micky said "You are now going to listen to what we have to say."

"I don't have to listen to anything you or your team has to say" Reid said pointing his gun at Micky. Micky however used telekinesis and forced the gun out of Reid's hand and into Micky's. Micky then lifted the earth around Reid and trapped him up to his neck in earth.

"I believe you have no choice" Micky said. "Your blindness to reason has led you to this Reid. And now it ends. We are not your enemy! Elsa is not your enemy, Anna is not your enemy."

"Prove it!" Reid growled as he struggled to free himself from his earth prison. Micky took out his recorder and played Jones's confession to everything. Him admitting to tricking Anna and putting her under the curse, Him controlling her mind. Everything that Micky recorded Jones saying he played it for Reid until he got the message.

"You call yourself a honest lawman Reid. But you where to stubborn and hard headed to believe the truth until you heard it from the mouth of the perpetrator himself." Micky said "Instead of working with us you have fought us, thrown one of our own in prison and turned us into the enemy. That doesn't sound like honest law work to me Reid. Now the question is, what are you going to do now that you have heard the truth, continue your denial or work with us? What is your answer?"

Reid lowered his head in shame, he couldn't believe how low he had sunk in his denial. He had been chasing the wrong people and thrown a innocent person in prison. Micky had every right to hate him for it, but he was offering another chance to work with him.

"Get me out of here." Reid said "So I can make things right and bring Jones and Randal down."

"Good answer." Micky said releasing Reid from his prison. He then teleported the two of them back to their universe and unfroze time. Reid saw his men about to open fire on Jack's crew and he quickly called out to them.

"Don't!" Reid shouted out "They are not the enemy."

"But Reid?" Tonto questioned.

"Just listen to me!" Reid said "Jones and Randal are the enemy, do not open fire, I repeat do not open fire on Jack's crew or Infinity." Tonto and the other rangers obeyed and turned their attention to Jones's men.

Randal was still fighting, a good chunk of the Infinity team and had the upper hand. Mike swung his sword at the air hoping to get lucky and cut him. No luck however. Randal came from behind and knocked him down, picked Merida's bow off the ground again and knocked Mike out. Sully was the only one left standing. Randal may be invisible but he held Merida's bow, which meant Sully knew where he was. Sully roared and charged after Randal. Randal saw Sully however and leaped in the air, he wrapped the strings of the bow around Sully's neck and started to strangle him.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do this Sully," Randal laughed as Sully started choking and gasping for air. Reid looked and saw Sully struggling, he saw the bow wrapped around his neck and knew he didn't have much time. He pointed his gun at the direction of the bow and fired it. The bullet struck Randal and he released the bow from Sully's neck and fell back. Sully turned around and Randal was out of his invisible form and punched him in the head defeating him. Sully then turned to see who had just saved him and saw Reid walking up to him.

"Reid?" Sully gasped

"Get up ranger our job is not done." Reid said extending his hand to help Sully up.

"Thank you." Sully said.

"Ugh, what did I miss." They heard Merida say as she and the others where finally coming through after being knocked out from Randal.

"Apparently a lot." Violet said seeing Reid with Sully and Randal own the ground.

Elsa clashed her sword again with Anna, the force of the blow was enough to knock Anna back a few feet. Anna was bound and determined to finish this as she created a cyclone of fire and hovered herself high several feet in the air. Elsa looked in awe as Anna's hands where engulfed in flames. Elsa had to finish this fast. Elsa leaped in the air and created a sheet of ice under her feet as she rode after Anna. She had to get Anna encased in ice again and fast. That would be the only way to stop her. As Elsa created a massive wind around her, Anna shot fire right at Elsa's direction. Elsa had to leap off her sheet of ice and create another one underneath her to avoid getting burned. Anna fired another shot at Elsa only to have Elsa block it with a shot of ice of her own. **(Wow I just now realized this fight has a ATLA feel to it. Anybody else notice that.) ** Anna roared in anger as Elsa kept on blocking her shots.

"You think you are so powerful? Your powers have limits though. I have no limits." Anna roared. "Let me show you just how powerful I really am!" She then lit her whole body on fire and raised her hands in the air creating molten lava rocks to fall down from the air.

"NO!" Elsa screamed.

Violet formed a force field herself and the rest of the team that was with her to shield themselves from the rocks. Micky stepped in front of the crew and raised his hands in the air and using telekinesis he was able to hover the rocks in the air and move them away. However with more rocks coming he didn't know how long he could keep it up.

"Elsa you have to end this now!" Micky screamed.

Elsa knew what she had to do, using all her power she created a blizzard and blew Anna against the wall. The blast caused The rocks to stop falling and blew out most of Anna's fire.

"Jack the sword!" Elsa yelled at Jack.

"You got it." Jack yelled back throwing his sword to Elsa.

"No!" Davy Jones screamed aiming his gun at Elsa knowing what she was about to do. Jack reacted fast and shot Davy Jones multiple time before Jones could fire, crippling Jones to where he couldn't move.

Elsa grabbed the sword and before Anna could get up she ran to the alter.

"I' sorry Anna." Elsa said right before she slit her own throat on the alter. Elsa's blood then spilled over the alter as Elsa fell.

"No!" Jones screamed as the curse that consumed Anna was lifted. Anna's powers exited her body with a loud scream and disappeared completely. It was over they had won.

Jones and his men quickly surrendered knowing that they where beat and Infinity as well as the rangers put them all plus Randal into custody.

With Anna's mind back to normal she looked at where Elsa lay in a pool of blood and screamed

"ELSA NO!" Anna cried seeing Elsa lay lifeless in a pool of her own blood. The rest of the team ran toward where she lay as Anna clinched her sisters body and wept.

"Elsa gave her life for her sister and saved us all." Micky said to Reid as the stared at Elsa's lifeless body. "Does that sound like the actions a criminal would do?"

"No," Reid agreed "No it doesn't."

"I demand you release Mr. Incredible from prison." Micky ordered.

"We will do that." Reid saddened about the events that just happened.

Jack walked over to where Anna was holding Elsa and grabbed her body.

"Elsa." Jack said with tears streaming from his eyes as he rubbed his back palm threw his fiancees cheeks. "You did it Elsa, you saved us all. You where right." He then buried his head in Elsa's chest and mourned the her lost. "I love you."

The rest of the team lowered there head and Micky, Reid, Woody, Perry, Barbossa and the rest of the pirates removed their hats to show respect toward Elsa.

"You can bring her back right?" Anna asked Rapunzel. "Please tell me you can bring her back."

"I don't know." Rapunzel said "I can try." Rapunzel walked toward Elsa's body and wrapped her hair around Elsa's wound and sung her song hoping beyond hope that it would heal her.

"It's not working." Rapunzel cried. "She's truly gone."

**That's it for this chapter. Next Chapter we wrap up this story and I do promise the ending will be happy so those of you crying right now over Elsa's death I promise this will have a happy ending. I'm not saying what will happen, you have to see for yourselves but please come back next chapter before you send me hate mail. Till then see you around and no hate mail please. **


End file.
